Limpieza
by Koto Nightray
Summary: No siempre las cosas salen mal.


**Limpieza**

****  
>Tomó en sus manos el pequeño molde con forma de de estrella y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa de trabajo, colocando así el objeto sobre la masa de galletas estirada, la cual estaba espolvoreada levemente por harina blanca. Sonrió ampliamente retirando poco a poco las estrellas de masa que tenía, colocándolas todas sobre un plato lleno de aquel polvo blanco, el cual tapó seguidamente.<p>

—¡Bien! Proseguiré ahora, necesito estudiar para matemáticas —alegó quitándose el delantal blanco que tenía y guindándolo a un lado.

—¡Pero Ichigo…! ¿No es mejor qué termines ahora mismo? —preguntó una pequeña hada de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

La castaña se acercó a ella colocando su dedo frente a ésta moviéndolo de forma negativa, dando a entender que primero estaban sus clases, después de todo, se venía un examen muy difícil para ella, y no es como si la materia se le diera de maravilla. Tomó sus cosas en brazos; lo cual sólo era su gorro de cocina.

—Prometo seguir ahora, pero en este instante necesito estudiar Vanilla —aseguró saliendo del lugar con una gran sonrisa siendo seguida por la pequeña hada de los dulces, la cual sólo se dignó a suspirar.

La cocina quedó sola, sin la presencia de nadie en esta, ni siquiera del pequeño ruido de alguna abeja o una mosca; un silencio profundo inundaba el lugar. Eran momentos como esos los cuales a él le gustaba apreciar, es decir, poder ver aquel hermoso lugar limpio, sin personas que molestasen o ensuciasen, sin tener que escuchar las voces molestas de sus compañeros.

Entró siendo seguido por una pequeña hada, la cual tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, mientras él era rubio, pero en tono acaramelado. Se colocó su gorro de cocina, su delantal, y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo previamente usada. Observó todo detenidamente; harina esparcida.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo notando que quien fuese que hubiere estado ahí, no se había encargado de limpiar.

—¡Hay qué ver que ya no respetan la cocina! —alegó la pequeña hada cruzándose de brazos, indignada—. Deberían aprender a ser más limpios, ¿no crees Kashino? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa de orgullo; pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del chico.

Abrió sus ojos y literalmente cayó de picada al ver a su compañero buscando utensilios de limpieza, cosa que en él no era muy normal. Tomó nuevamente su vuelo y se acercó al rubio, observándolo detenidamente, sin perder ni un segundo de lo que hacía. Y por fin la curiosidad pudo más.

—¿Limpiarás, Kashino? —preguntó sentándose en su hombro.

El muchacho se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, dejando todas las cosas en el piso, tomando nada más un pequeño trapo, el cual se encontraba mojado. Empezó a pasarlo por toda la superficie, retirando los restos de harina que allí se encontraban, asegurándose que quedara totalmente libre de aquel polvo blanco, porque así debería estar.

—¿Quién habrá sido el responsable? Y mira que terminar limpiando tú —volvió a recalcar la pequeña hada con deje de orgullo mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás.

Y la respuesta a la incrédula pregunta no tardó en aparecer –literalmente-; una castaña que venía corriendo entró a la cocina rápidamente y de manera agitada, siendo seguida por una pequeña hada de cabello rubio corto y un vestido blanco con rosado, la cual había cesado su vuelo por el cansancio.

—¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados y jadeando, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas buscando apoyo.

—¡Es qué dejé la mesa sucia! ¡Debo…! —no pudo terminar de responder puesto que sintió cómo se tropezaba.

Un leve grito, seguido de un balde rodando por el piso y la caída de un plato hicieron que Vanilla abriera sus ojos fijamente para observar la escena frente a sí, mientras la pequeña hada de cabellera café se acercaba a ella volando y se colocaba tras de ella, con cierto temor.

Por otro lado, una castaña había sentido el tropiezo, pero no el golpe, la verdad es que no se dignaba a abrir sus ojos por miedo, tal vez sí se había golpeado, pero tanto que no sentía siquiera dolor. Por un momento se quedó quieta y en silencio, esperando el indicio de algo tal vez, pero lo único que llegó fue el sentir una leve respiración sobre su cabeza, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos y observara a la persona bajo sí.

—¡¿K-Kashino? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó de forma inocente, sonrojándose luego al notar que estaba sobre él.

El muchacho frunció el seño molesto, quitándose de su cabeza alguna que otra galleta, o mejor dicho, masa de esta, que tenía forma de estrella.

—Amano… ¿Por qué no me extraña que este desorden haya sido dejado por ti? —preguntó de forma irónica.

Ambos chicos tenían las mejillas levemente rojas, y la tensión se había hecho presente, pero no duró mucha gracias a las pequeñas hadas, quienes se acercaron a recoger poco a poco los pedazos del plato que se había destrozado. La castaña se levantó gracias a esto con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Lo lamento… Simplemente olvidé limpiarlo, pero ya mismo lo hago —se disculpó empezando a tomar los pedazos de vidrio en sus manos y colocándolos en la mesa.

El rubio suspiró resignado y se levantó para ayudar a limpiar a todas las féminas. El tiempo pasó rápido al igual que la limpieza, de un momento a otro la cocina estaba hecha una taza de té; se podía ver el resplandeciente blanco invadiendo el lugar. Todos suspiraron entre cansados y animados al terminar su labor, y ambos chicos prosiguieron a tomar sus cosas en manos para salir del lugar.

—Amano, ¿para qué era la mesa qué dejaste reposando? —preguntó el rubio observando a la castaña de reojo.

La fémina colocó su dedo índice derecho en su mentón mientras su expresión cambiaba a una totalmente pensativa, como si trata de recordar algo olvidado, o tal vez parecer más interesante. Sonrió y se acercó un poco al chico, apuntándolo con el mismo dedo.

—La verdad es que las iba a cocinar para ti, Andou-Kun y Hanabusa-Kun —respondió con tono infantil y de manera alegre-; pero al parecer las cosas terminaron mal —concluyó bajando su rostro con expresión de desconcierto.

El rubio la observó por un momento, detallándola inconscientemente. Suspiró internamente; siempre se dejaba influir por ella, ¿por qué? A saber, sólo sabía que la cosa era así y, al parecer, jamás cambiaría. Siguió su paso para irse hasta su habitación dejando a la fémina tras sí.

—Mañana podemos hacer galletas los dos juntos —aseguró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ichigo subió su rostro más animada, causando una sonrisa en Vanilla; corrió tras el muchacho hasta quedar frente a él y hacer una leve referencia, la cual fue acompañada por su pequeña hadita rubia.

—¡Gracias! —inquirió sonriente.

El muchacho sonrió internamente y posó su mano en la cabeza de la castaña, desordenando levemente su cabello y siguiendo su paso, siendo acompañado por la chica la cual se había animado al cien por ciento, como si le fueran dando una pastilla o alguna otra medicina.


End file.
